Forgive Me
by Sabaku no Ino-sama
Summary: E tudo o que Sofie poderia fazer era sofrer por seus erros, por suas fraquesas e por todas as verdades que ela não podia desmentir.


**Disclaimer: **Guardians não foi, não é e nunca será meu. Direitos autorais reservados a Luciane Rangel.

Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha Amiga Secreta Petit-hime-sama. Espero que goste e que não me odeie por escrever algo tão mínimo. xD

______________________________________________________________________________________

Sentada sobre a cama, Sofie encarava fixamente os pulsos acorrentados que já criavam pequenas feridas assim como nos tornozelos, mas eram completamente ignoradas perante do aperto que sentia no coração. Seu rosto estava visivelmente abalado enquanto sua alma se despedaçava.

Não agüentando mais manter o tronco em pé, deixou que o mesmo caísse. Estava sem forças. Não encontrava motivação alguma para se mexer, mas não podia evitar a fluência de seus pensamentos.

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

**Você pode me perdoar de novo?  
Eu não sei o que eu disse  
Mas eu não pretendia te machucar**

Por que tudo tinha que ter se tornado tão complicado? Estavam indo tão bem! Depois de alguns anos quando todo aquele tormento acabasse ela estaria na França, feliz com suas filhas dando finalmente à volta por cima depois do choque com a 'morte' de Marco. Por que logo quando faz o movimento mais racional e certo fez com que tudo fosse por água a baixo?

_I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you_

**Eu ouvi as palavras saírem  
Eu senti como se fosse morrer  
Dói tanto te machucar**

O fato de Marco ter sido morto nas mãos da herdeira de Kuro nem chegou a feri-la, por que tudo em sua cabeça se dirigia a sua filha. E seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao lembrar das últimas palavras que Hikari lhe disse:

"**_-Essa é a sua última chance, mamãe. – Ela anunciou, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto – Faça o que queria ter feito há dezessete anos._**"

Não tentou contê-las, havia desistido de se mostrar forte, queria chorar. Queria tirar toda a dor que havia por ali, dentro de si. Queria apenas voltar no tempo e desfazer suas palavras. E a cena em que havia dito toda aquela bobagem a Kuro sobre Hikari e principalmente o olhar da japonesa não saia de sua mente.

_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken_

**Então você olha para mim  
Você não está mais gritando  
Você está silenciosamente magoado**

_I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you_

**Eu daria qualquer coisa agora  
Para matar aquelas palavras pra você**

Não era tão tola a ponto de se matar por causa daquele incidente, apesar de sentir como se estivesse morrendo perante tanta a dor que o coração da mãe sentia, e o descaso da filha frente as suas palavras mais sinceras comparadas há todos os anos anteriores foi o que também a lhe magoou. Sabia que não era ela a ficar ferida depois do que disse principalmente com o fator frieza, mas não pôde evitar que seu mundo desmoronasse ao ver que a ultima pessoa que ela queria que ouvisse algo acabasse ouvindo tudo.

_I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive_

**Eu não posso viver essa vida  
Sem você ao meu lado  
Eu preciso de você para sobreviver**

_So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry._

**Então, fique comigo  
Você olha nos meus olhos e eu estou gritando por dentro que eu sinto muito**

O sofrimento que sentira anos antes parecia não significar nada comparado ao de agora. E mesmo sabendo que pensar isso não mudaria nada desejou ter a sua pequena Hikari de volta em seus braços. Queria que ela voltasse, que continuasse com aquele sorriso enorme em seu rosto exclamando sobre coisas que para ela faziam sentido mais do que qualquer coisa.

E o pior de tudo, era que a culpa era sua...

Se tivesse contado desde o princípio tudo ela não teria aquele choque...

E mesmo se culpando infinitamente de vezes não adiantaria nada. Pois o erro que acabou cometendo começou há anos atrás e quando iniciado em um efeito dominó os outros aconteceram sem a mesma conseguir impedir.

As lágrimas que antes transbordavam como se nunca fossem se acabar secaram. Os olhos claros que antes conseguiam mostrar alguma vivacidade mostraram-se vazios. E os lábios secos não emitiam mais nenhum som. Estava completamente largada à sorte sobre a cama e parecia estar em qualquer universo, menos naquele.

Sentia-se perdida e fraca, sendo carregada por uma onda depressiva que não dava indícios de ter algum destino. A única coisa que poderia fazer seria esperar. Talvez pelo fim do mundo, pela ação de mais alguém ou simplesmente pelo fim de sua vida. Não sabia. E talvez nem quisesse mais saber.

Lia, que observava atentamente os movimentos de Sofie, apesar de não fazer a mínima idéia do que ela pensava tinha idéia do motivo: A filha do mestre Kuro. Por também ser mãe conseguia imaginar a dor que devia ser estar naquela situação, e acariciando levemente a própria barriga desejou de todo o coração para que nunca precisasse sofrer daquele jeito por seu filho e com um pouco de pena, para que a francesa conseguisse melhorar, mesmo sabendo que desejar algo por ali não adiantaria de muita coisa.


End file.
